custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! 'is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Tosha *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #'Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *Crocodile Song *Let's Go on an Adventure *Silly Sounds *The Land of Make Believe Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the CD release. *The arranegements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of "I Love You" is the same from the CD release. With the same vocals from that album. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before it comes to life. It's when the kids were gettting things out to play with, Shawn got a toy parachute, but accidently put it over the Barney doll. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "It's Time For Counting" (when Barney comes to life and the kids hug him) is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *This group (Carlos, Tosha, Shawn and Kathy) also appeared in "Room For Everyone". *When BJ says "Hi everybody" (after "The Marching Song"), the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Abyway You Slice It".. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Kathy wore the same hair-style from "Are We There Yet?" and the same shirt in "Room For Everyone" and "Camera Safari" and the same shorts in "Ship Ahoy". Transcript (we open up, and we see the kids entering the school gate, then sit on the playground) *Carlos: Today is gonna be fun! Do you all know why? *Kathy: Is it a special day? *Carlos: Yes. *Shawn: Somebody's birthday? *Carlos: No. *Tosha: Is someone special coming to visit? *Carlos: No. *Kathy: Is it because it's so sunny, and that the weather is perfect to play outside? *Carlos: Yes, but it's more then that. *Shawn: Then what is it? *Carlos: It's Saturday! That means we can play all day! *Shawn: Let's go find some things to play with! *(fades to them in the classroom, looking for things) *Kathy: I got Barney! *Carlos: I got stuff to be cowboys, or cowgirls. *Tosha: I got hula-hoops. *Shawn: And I got a toy parachute. *(they go outside, and starts putting down the stuff) *Kathy (setting down the Barney doll): You stay here, Barney. *(Shawn sets down the toy parachute, but accidently over the Barney doll) *Tosha: Now we can start playing! *Kathy: Not without Barney! Where is he? I set him somewhere over there, but he's not there anymore. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Who turned out the lights? *Kids: Barney! *(the kids rush over, get parachute off Barney, and hug him) *Barney: Hi everybody! That's much better. *Shawn: Sorry I set the parachute over you, Barney. I didn't see you there, and it was an accident. *Barney: That's okay, Shawn. And I see you have a lot of stuff to play with, including the parachute. *Shawn: Yeah! We're gonna play with all this. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: Then what are we waiting for? Let's play! I love to play with you. Run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. I'm glad your here today. Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *(fades to them inside the classroom, at the window, waiting for the rain to stop) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can be inside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! *(rain stops, and they go back outside) *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you! *(music ends) *Shawn: Let's get started! *Tosha: Some more of our friends are here, Barney! *Barney: I see, Tosha! (to viewer(s)) Hi there! Are you ready to play? Me too! *(music starts for "The Marching Song") *Barney: Oh, and I think I see some more of our friends coming. So, let's go! Oh, when our band. *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive, with band hats, and instruments) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to play. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to play. *All: Oh, when our band begins to play we love to march to the music when our band begins to play! *Barney: Oh, when our band. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to march. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to march. *All: Oh, when our band begins to march. *Barney: March, march! *All: We love to march to the music. *Barney: That's right! *All: When our band begins to play! *Barney: I think the rest of you need band uniforms, and instruments, too! *(does magic, and him and kids get band hats, and instruments) *Barney: Now let's strike up the band! *(they start marching) *Barney: Oh, when our band. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to play. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to play. *All: Oh, when our band begins to play (Barney chuckles) we love to march to the music when our band begins to play. We love to march to the music. *Barney: That's right! *All: When our band begins to play. *(music ends, Barney does magic, and they don't have band hats, or instruments anymore) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: What are you doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Carlos: We're playing together. *Baby Bop: May we play, too? *Barney: Sure! And that was a good band you too played! *Baby Bop: Thanks! We played through the neighborhood on our way here! *Barney: Then why don't we pretend to have a walk through this pretend neighborhood! *(does magic, and a pretend neighborhood appears, and music starts for "Rig-A-Jig-Jig") *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. A happy friend I chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Baby Bop: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. I like chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Baby Bop & Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go.Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *BJ: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. Baby Bop I chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *BJ & Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go.Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *(music ends) *(fade to them back at the regular playground) *Barney: It was fun with the neighboorhood. *BJ: I love neighboorhoods. *Baby Bop: I love them too. *Barney: It was make-believe. *Shawn: Yeah, I love make-believe things. *Barney: Oh, I just love to pretend. *Baby Bop: Me too, Barney. *BJ: Yeah, you could be anyone or go anywhere. *Barney: (music starts for The Land of Make-Believe) That's right. When you make-believe, anything can happen. *Barney & Kids: What if... *Barney: Little birds could dance and sing. *Baby Bop: And we could fly a magic wings *BJ: Or maybe for a day I could be king. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if... *Barney: In the sky, the rows and rows of clouds were fluffy marshmallows *Baby Bop: And we could reach them on our tippy toes *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids:Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. What if. *BJ: We sailed the ocean in the tub. *Baby Bop: Rowing while we scrub-a-dub. *Barney: Watching bubbles fly into the sky. *(scrubbing sounds are heard, while Baby Bop giggles) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if. *Baby Bop: We could jump up to the moon. *BJ: Fly 'round the world in a big balloon. *Barney: And every day could bring a new surprise. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. *Barney: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *Barney & Kids: Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *Barney: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *(music ends) *BJ: You're right, Barney. Everything can happen when you pretend, even for just a day. *Baby Bop: I can row and scrub, while we sail a ocean in a tub. *Shawn: And we can jump up on the moon and fly around in the big balloon. *Carlos: And I can be a king. *Tosha: And I can be reach the clouds if they are big fluffy marshmallows. *Kathy: And if teddy bears can talk. *BJ: And I can be a cowboy! *Barney: Do you want to sing wild west songs *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: If you use your imaginations, BJ, you can. *BJ: All right! *(fade to BJ (as a Cowboy) holding a guitar, as music starts for Get Along, Little Doggies) *BJ: As I was out walking, one morning for pleasure, I saw a young cowgirl come riding along. Her hat was thrown back. Her spurs were a-jangling. And as she approached she was singing this song: *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Yippie Ty-yi-yo! Get along little Doggie. It's your misfortune and none of my own! Yippie Ty-yi-yo! Get along little Doggie 'Cause you know Wyoming will be your new home! "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Barney's Adventurre Bus Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998)